Candace and Perry's relationship
Perry the Platypus, having lived with the Flynn-Fletcher family for five years, is not only a pet, but an honorary member of the family. However, they remain unaware of his alternative life as a secret agent. Candace herself has shared a unique connection with the platypus. Unlike most of her family, has seen Perry in his agent phase on few occasions. Despite this, she has either concluded to have been hallucinating or saw him as an agent in a dream. ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!") However, in a few episodes Candace is not happy to see Perry in one scene of an episode ("Oh, There You Are, Perry" and "Wizard of Odd" for instance), but they still get along. Candace's impression of Perry Over the years, Candace has come to view Perry as "bland". ("No More Bunny Business") She disapproves of his presence ("Misperceived Monotreme") and especially dislikes it when he sleeps in her room. When she finds him on her bed, she holds Phineas and Ferb personally responsible and scolds them for letting him into her personal quarters. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") Due to an incident with Phineas and Ferb's teleportation portals, Candace's disdain for platypuses altogether has increased. After the experience, she was led to believe that the sheer status of being a platypus was gross. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") However, she completely ignored this disdain on multiple occasions. One of them was when she had been on the homestretch to success busting her brothers and hugged him. ("Traffic Cam Caper") Another was when she gently pat him and spoke to him kindly after noticing that he had returned from one of his daily disappearances. ("Mom's Birthday", "Sidetracked"). Candace was also relieved to see that Perry was still around after losing her temporary pet rabbit "Mr. Cutie Patootie," in spite of complaining about his "blandness" earlier. Shortly afterwards, Candace used him to replace the rabbit as a dress-up doll. ("No More Bunny Business") Candace made the decision that she should be the one to take care of what was thought to be Perry's egg rather than leave the task to Phineas and Ferb's machine, feeling that their method of nurturing it was unacceptably inhospitable after having seen a documentary about turtles. ("Perry Lays an Egg") Candace once yelled angrily at Perry and put him outside after tripping over him in the middle of the night. However, when Perry did not return to the house the next morning, she was overwhelmed by guilt thinking that Perry's disappearance was her fault, when in truth he was relocated to a new nemesis. She helped Phineas and Ferb in the search for Perry, and gladly welcomed him back when he returned. ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") She'd also seen Perry as an agent a few times in dreams. Though it was within Perry's dream, Candace had seen Perry fighting with Doofenshmirtz over the controls of a giant robotic spider near the end of her own dream. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!") After Candace was knocked unconscious by Phineas and Ferb's method of cleaning the house, she also saw Perry in the dream that followed. He took the shape of an undercover agent protecting her from and fighting Doofenshmirtz, and Candace even told Perry to save himself when she was about to be incinerated. This could imply that she has some knowledge over Perry's double life. Candace didn't appear to mind when she woke up with the platypus beside her later. ("Wizard of Odd") When she found out Perry was an actual undercover agent, she remarked it being the most mundane thing she'd comprehended for the day she was having (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Perry's impression of Candace While Perry does not exhibit any different behavior around Candace than he does around other people, he does tend to appear beside her in unexpected and sometimes unwanted places. ("Day of the Living Gelatin") He seems to especially like her bed and frequently visits her bedroom. Perry is known to switch between Phineas and Ferb's beds as they sleep to be fair to both of them ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"), so the fact that he often ends up on Candace's bed may show that he sometimes tries to do the same with Candace. However, Candace, being easily annoyed by Perry's odor, or perhaps his sheer presence, repeatedly berates her brothers for letting Perry wander into her room. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") Perry has interrupted Candace's dream at least once by making his characteristic chirping noise on her bed, but this may have been with the intention of waking her up for her birthday. ("Candace Loses Her Head") He is apparently aware of the Talking Zebra that would frequently reveal itself during the times Candace would be hallucinating. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!") Perry had saved Candace twice. One was when Candace had completely lost her mind under the belief that she was hallucinating and pushed an area self-destruct button with the intention of getting beef jerky from a vending machine, forcing him to flee with her. ("The Ballad of Badbeard") The other was when Candace accidentally triggered an instant-transport feature Phineas and Ferb installed in her cell phone and found herself on Easter Island. Upon learning of Candace's predicament, he used Doofenshmirtz's Pick'em up-inator to retrieve her. ("Candace Disconnected") As much of an inconvenience it was for Perry when his body was switched with Candace's, he fought in her form exceptionally well. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") Perry doesn't appear to mind Candace's erratic behavior. However, he did mock her after she yelled at him. ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") He also seemed quietly annoyed when Candace complained about their road trip. ("Road Trip"). Candace's impression of Agent P Many think that Candace knows about Perry's double life, although it is unlikely. Here is a list of facts to support that statement. *Candace went on a mission with Perry, thinking she was halucinating because of Orange moss stuck to her hand. But after the mission, Betty Jo tells her that Blue Moss makes you hullucinate, and Orange Moss is fine. Candace looks at Perry, maybe realizing the truth. Perry chatters ("The Ballad of Badbeard"). *In Candace's dream, Perry was in agent form, and he saved her life during it. The only way she could dream about it is if she knew. But, it is possible that she was thinking of the experience on the mission mentioned above, and then had the dream ("Wizard of Odd"). *Candace actually saw Perry in secret agent mode for a few seconds when she was not dreaming or believed herself to be hallucinating in "Leave the Busting to Us!", "Bowl-R-Ama Drama", and "The Remains of the Platypus". *When Candace finds out that Perry is a secret agent, She says that it is one of the most normal things that have happened that day. But It is still unlikely because A- she was having trouble understanding what was going on when Phineas was explaining it to her in the tunnels, and B- she had been having a very strange day (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). *Candace was present during the Battle Of Africa, and saw lots of robots and agents battling, even realizing that her Monkey friend had a fedora on and she had a conversation with her robot clone. Although she did see her clone and Phineas' clone destroy each other, she did not see Agent P, at least not on screen. It is possible that she assumed that the robots belonged to her brothers, but mentioned nothing of it to them. (Where's Perry? (Part Two)) *After Stacy learned of Perry's secret identity in "Happy Birthday, Isabella", she nervously avoids answering Candace when asked where she thinks Perry goes every day, and Candace figured she didn't need to ask Stacy after all. This could be because Candace herself already knew where Perry goes every day from "The Ballad of Badbeard" and "Bowl-R-Ama Drama" a long time ago. *Candace was fighting Doof-zombies with Vanessa and got turned with them in "Night of the Living Pharmacists", and Perry was turned into a Doof-zombie with them when he got out of the helicopter. While neither of them interact with Perry during the episode, Candace could have found him on her way out after her conversation with Vanessa when they are turned back to normal, which is left vague because we don't see Perry when he is changed back. If he wasn't still unconscious, he could have just hid from her like he did in "Last Day of Summer". Gallery Category:C Category:Relationships Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Candace Flynn